Lightning strike
by Princess-Minako-chan
Summary: A Jounin called Tiffany is giving a mission sneak into Orochimaru s hide out and discover his invasion plan for Konaha. Litlle did she knew that she would be find but no other than the Uchiha Sasuke, traitor to the village.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This my first story ever. Im quite new in this site but I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story is called lightning strike and is SasukexOC.**

**Rated M for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narurto (If i did Itachi will be alive) or any of its characters (Hope I could own some of them) I just own Tiffany And Michael.**

**Enjoy! And pleasse review so I can see if you like it or not. Pretty please! ;)  
**

Chapter 1: Introducing Tiffany

It was a bright day in Konohagure, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, the streets were busy with people laughing and walking. Everyone was enjoy themselves everyone but Team Kakashi and the Hokage of course...

"For the last time Naruto, NO!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs "You are not going after Sasuke again!"

"But... Baa-chan... I have to save Sasuke, dattebayo!" Naruto roared

"Naruto..." began Kakashi again " We don´t have a clue about his whereabouts, we have to wait till we have some info" he sighed.

"But.."

"Shut up and listen" finished Yamato

"Yeah dickless"

"Sai, bastard..."he murmured "Sakura-chan! Help me, say something!"

"We got to get stronger if we want him back" she sighed "last week at Orochimaru´s he nearly killed us"

Naruto dropped his head and start to shake everybody was concerned when he suddenly screamed "Well to train then! DATTEBAYO I WILL BE STRONGER THAN THE TEME"

Everybody sweatdropped but Tsunade finally made them go away.

_Finally.. peace, serenity and … somebody knocking on the door, fuck!_

"Come in!" she said at loud "Tiffany, just the person I wanted to see, please report"

A young girl about 16 enter. She´s tall and thin but with some curves in the right places, blonde curly hair , deep blue eyes, slender legs. She was wearing a white and golden long t-shirt, white shorts and white arm covers, with black ninja sandals. She sat calmy in front of the Hokage and start to speak in a low monotonous voice.

"I located the missing ninja Uchiha Sasuke, he is in the land of the snow in a village that now is under the control of Orochimaru" she stopped for the moment but seeing the Hokage didn't say anything she continue "Orochimaru now has a new body so Uchiha has three or four more years before he claim his, also it seems that they are planning on attacking the Leaf in about three months, the plan is still uncertain"

Tsunade remained silent for a few seconds "You have a new mission Tiffany... You will travel tomorrow to the land of Snow and find out about Orochimaru´s plan, this is a solo mission, a very dangerous one... I expect you back in three weeks maximum... if you don't return in that time or send us a message according you are ok and the mission is going as planned we will think the worst, do you accept the mission Tiffany Michaelis?

"Yes, Hokage-sama" she bowed and went back for packing... again.

* * *

"Nee-chan, you are leaving again" asked a 7 year old boy "But you just arrived"

I sighed how to explain my otouto that I have to leave him again alone, so I put my biggest smile and say " I´ll be back before you notice it Michael, and besides it´s for the village" I ruffled his hair "You know I would love to stay with you but I am a ninja.."

"Soon I´ll be one too" he jumped exited

"Yea, that´s right... and avery strong too!" I laughed and he hugged me. Sometimes it was hard to be sent to this kind of missions and leave him behind ignoring the possibility of me never coming back...

" Ok, but then you have to make me Ramen as and apology for leaving again" (LOL! A mini version of Naruto) he put his puppy eyes. I really suck denying him anything when he looks at me that way.

"Yeah... , whatever"

"Yay! You are the best nee-chan in the world" he left to his room to play with his toys while I cooked, really I spoil him too much. Silently she prayed for her to able to come back and see her little brother again.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha laid in his bed looking into the ceiling, he was utterly bored. It was too late in the night to go to the training grounds and his things didn´t arrived yet from the previous hide out. But at least they weren´t in a humid, underground base anymore, this village, as cold and small as it was, was still way better than all the others hide outs. He fell better since they arrived here, also Orohimaru seemed to be more relax since they arrival. Just a little more and he would be able to kill the damn snake. He turned on his back and look through the window.

"I wonder... where are you, Itachi?" he whisper angrily "Soon aniki, soon..." he continue his night with thoughts of how he would kill his older brother when in that moment someone knocked at his door. He stood up and went to answer the call.

"What the hell do you need from me at this time of the night, Karin?" he said as venously as he could.

"Why Sasuke-kun..." she said putting a finger in his chest " I thought you might feel alone..." she leaned closer to him "And I came to offer some company"

He sighed "Not tonight Karin, Im not in the right mood" he pushed her away

She furrow her brows annoyed "Was not good the last time or what?" she step forward " Please... Sasuke..." she leaned and bite softly his earlobe while whispering "I need you"

Sasuke sighed is not like he had other thing to do, and she knew there were no emotional ties in this so... "Fine" he said pushing the girl inside and closing the door, he took of his shirt and through it in the corner while Karin took of her night dress and stood naked in front of him "But you are warned that I go easy on you" Karin just smiled and sat on the bed. This was going to be a long night, he snickered in his thoughts as he laid her down in his bed.

**LOL! The Karin thing wasn´t planned before it just sort of came out from some twisted part of my mine (shudders, I hate Karin, I hate Karin, I hate Karin! )**

**Review!**

**I will update soon**

**See you**

**Mina-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I am back with the second chapter of Lightning strikes

Hope you enjoy it! and Review! Please! :)

DIsclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his characters. (really, if I did Itachi-kun will be the main character)

Chapter 2: The mission starts

I finish packing all the things I needed and hanged my bag on my shoulder. As silently as I could I made my way into my brother´s room, I opened the door to find him fast asleep, I went next to him ben a little and place a kiss on his tiny forehead asking the gods to allow me to come back safely to him. I gaze at him one last time before closing the door and making my way out of the apartment, the streets were nearly empty at this time, I watched my clock, 5 a.m, too early even for me... I start to walk to the main gate of the village, my steps were the only sound that I perceived, slowly memories of the past started to appeared in my mind. When I turned the first corner I saw the old bakery where my mother, Evangelina, worked, she was so pretty... and next to it was our old apartment that my father, Kyosuke, built. But they were gone now, it was just Michael and me, all because of that man, that evil bastard, the same one she was going to face in her mission. Orochimaru... one of the sannin. If he hadn´t attack the village three years ago during the chunnin exams they would be alive... slowly the gates started to show, two guards were there making the last night-watch. She recognize one of them.

"Good night or morning" Laughed Iruka

"Morning, Iruka" greeted Tiffany " I leave in a mission, long term"

He looked shock "But Tiffany, you just returned yesterday afternoon..."

"Yeah, I know.." I smiled weakly " Hokage´s orders are Hokage´s orders, aren´t they? I just can´t say no"

"You are just like your father" laughed the man "very well, show me your mission scroll" Tiffany hand it to him "All in order. Come back safely!"

"See you soon" I take back the scroll and race into the forest.

The silence of the sleeping forest surrounded me as I enter. I really liked to travel as this hour when the sun is not in the sky yet, is like all the life is waiting patiently for the first sun rays, so it can be awakened again. I laughed at myself, sometimes I was more a philosopher than a ninja. I turned north as soon as the path allowed me to, to the land of the snow.

The travel was a long one three days minimum and stopping just for a few hours of sleep. The first day was the calmest one I didnt have any unexpected encounter and I was able to spend the night in a small inn that was on the way. The second day was not so good, I was attacked by mist-nin that had me in their bingo book, they were three but on chunnin level, but anyway it took me nearly 40 minutes to disposed of them and after I was so tired that I couldnt reach the next town and I have to sleep on a damn cave, I really hate sleeping alone in caves, they are so creepy!

And so my third and final day of traveling began. It was a sunny day, but the temperature was already dropping, and I could see the snow far away. I was nearing the Land of Snow, Yay! I run at my top speed through the steppe that was opening in front of me, the village was already visible in the distance. In a few hours I will be inside the snake lair and my vengeance will start to be accomplish.

* * *

"So you sent the girl alone into that village?" asked Kakashi

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Kakashi" replied a half drunk Tsunade " She is more than a genius and I trust her to acomplish this mission"

Kakashi nodded "Does she have any orders about Sasuke?"

"She is to solely observe him and gather info about him, that´s all" she drink other cup of sake "this is not a retrieving mission" she laughed a little at the idea of Tiffany dragging the Uchiha brat back home " But I am sure... than from the information she would gather it will be easy for your team later to confront him and drag him back" she yawned "Now go … I have very important things to do" like taking a nap " So go"

Kakashi nodded and bowed leaving the Hokage to her on business ( nap). He just hope that Naruto wouldnt hear about this mission or they were up for a good tantrum of the blonde or maybe he would try to run away. Just thinking of it gave Kakashi a big headache.

* * *

Sasuke laid his head on his pillow tired, last night it was difficult to kick that red haired freak of the room, she insisted in sleeping with him, but of course he refused. Well, at least now he felt more relaxed.

Knock... Knock

"_Again the fucking door if its is Karin I swear I´ll kill her"_ he stood up and went to opened the door

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" Kabuto said happily "Orochimaru is waiting for you in the main room of the base so hurry up" Sasuke closed the door in his face and proceed to get properly dress. In two minutes he was already entering the snake´s throne room _"God, how I hate him. I just hope to be able to kill him soon" _

"Sasuke-kun! How nice of you to join me" Orochimaru laughed at his displeased face " I want to ask you a little favour"

"Hn"

"You see my spy in Konoha inform me that the Hokage send a very powerful shinobi to spy on us" he kept looking straight into his eyes " I want you to capture her... nothing difficult for you my boy"

"Hn... One moment! Her?" did he heard good, a Kunoichi?

"Yes, it is a girl. And we already identify her as Tiffany Michaelis" he smiled widely "Be careful with her, she looks like a regular 16 year old but..."

"Hn?"

"You will see" he waved his hand and the boy took his cue to leave the room.

_Tiffany Michaelis... it´s and odd name_

_REVIEW::: PLEASE!_

_Thank you!  
_


End file.
